disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disneyland Forever
|type = Fireworks spectacular and multimedia show |soft_opened = May 21, 2015 |opened = May 22, 2015 June 7, 2019 |closed = September 5, 2016 (original) September 2, 2019 |predecessor = Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations Fantasy in the Sky Mickey's Mix Magic |successor = Fantasy in the Sky (2016) Remember... Dreams Come True (2017) }}Disneyland Forever was a fireworks and projection mapping show at Disneyland that premiered alongside the Paint the Night parade and World of Color - Celebrate! The Wonderful World of Walt Disney on May 22, 2015 as part of the park's 60th anniversary celebration. Technical details The show features fireworks launched both from backstage areas and from selected locations withing the park, as well as the largest projection mapping display ever presented in a Disney park (prior to introduction of Happily Ever After in Magic Kingdom Park on May 12, 2017). During the show, video and images are projected on Sleeping Beauty Castle, the buildings along Main Street, U.S.A. the Matterhorn Bobsleds the facade of It's a Small World, and along the Rivers of America (on the water screens from Fantasmic). The projections in each area are different in order to evenly distribute crowds and to encourage people to view the show multiple times from different locations. The show also features lasers, searchlights, and other effects, and lasts 12-14 minutes. Show summary Two new songs were written for the show: the theme song Live the Magic and the finale Kiss Goodnight, the latter of which was written by composer Richard M. Sherman and sung by Broadway star Ashley Brown. Other songs co-written by Sherman, including Step in Time from Mary Poppins and Heffalumps and Woozles from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh are also featured in the show. The rest of the soundtrack includes music, songs, and audio from Disney and Pixar films and archival footage of Walt Disney. Show scenes The show features seven themed sections: * "Live the Magic" (show theme) * "Step in Time" (Mary Poppins, moved from Disney Dreams!) * "I See the Light" (Tangled) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** "Rumbly in My Tumbly" ** "Heffalumps and Woozles" * Jungle ** "Circle of Life" (The Lion King) ** "I Wanna Be Like You" (The Jungle Book, moved from Disney Dreams!) * Sea ** The Little Mermaid *** "Part of Your World" *** "Under the Sea" ** Finding Nemo * "Let It Go" (Frozen) *Reprise of "Live the Magic" ** "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio) * "Kiss Goodnight" Show Facts *'Show Name': Disneyland Forever *'Soft opening:' May 21, 2015 *'Grand Opening:' May 22, 2015 *'Closing:' September 5, 2016 *'Show Length': 14:52 *'Show Cost': $80,000 per showing Musical Facts * Disney Legend Richard Sherman composed the beautiful song, “A Kiss Goodnight,” which plays at the conclusion of “Disneyland Forever.” The title is a reference to Walt Disney’s feeling that nighttime fireworks provided guests with, as Sherman recalls, “a little kiss goodnight” after a day in the park. Along with his late brother, Robert Sherman, this beloved composer has created a treasury of tunes for Disney attractions – including “it’s a small world” and the Enchanted Tiki Room – feature films and stage musicals. Perhaps their biggest career milestone came in 1964 with the Disney masterpiece “Mary Poppins,” for which the Sherman brothers received two of the film’s five Oscars for Best Song (“Chim Chim Cher-ee”) and Best Original Score. The Sherman Brothers also wrote the scores for the “Winnie the Pooh” films and “The Jungle Book,” both of which are features in “Disneyland Forever.” * The show’s anthem, “Live The Magic,” was created by composers Adam Watts and Andy Dodd as well as Richard Sherman, whose two formers also create Hong Kong Disneyland 10th anniversary theme song Happily Ever After, which also the Magic Kingdom fireworks show theme song. Their collaborative credits include work on Disney’s smash “High School Musical,” along with songs for other top artists. * The exquisite score was recorded by an orchestra in London, England, at Abbey Road Studios. Technical & Production Facts * The spectacular features many special effects, including fog, lasers, computerized laser-mapping, inflatables and spotlights. * 17 projectors help immerse audiences into imaginative surroundings on Main Street, U.S.A. More than 25 video projectors are used parkwide. * 30 inflatable units and multiple moving window actuators help create an immersive environment on Main Street, U.S.A. See also *''Happily Ever After'' *''Celebrate! Tokyo Disneyland'' *''Wishes'' *''Celebrate the Magic'' *''The Magic, the Memories and You'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Disney in the Stars'' *''We Love Mickey!'' *''Together Forever: A Pixar Nighttime Spectacular'' References Category:Extinct Attractions Category:Disneyland entertainment Category:Former Disneyland attractions Category:Peter Pan Category:Mary Poppins Category:Tangled Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The Lion King Category:The Jungle Book Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Finding Nemo Category:Frozen Category:Pinocchio Category:Firework shows Category:Disney parks and attractions